(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of automated mirrors and more particular to a vehicle with a pivotable mounted trailer.
(2) Description of Prior Art
The prior art known to the applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the U.S. Patent Office. The present invention exemplifies improvements over the prior art.
More particularly U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,265 disclosing an electronic actuated device to be mounted to existing mirrors mounted upon a vehicle. The mounting of which allows no means for overcoming wear within the physical structure of the mirrors design.